


Georgie Porgie

by SunnyD_lite



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ellison, you'd better keep an eye on the kid today." (prompt:kiss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgie Porgie

"Ellison, you'd better keep an eye on the kid today."

Jim dragged his tired eyes away from the report he'd been reading, or to be truthful, staring at, and looked up at the Sargent standing in front of his desk.

"Kid's got quite the reputation and, seeing what day it is."

Blinking, Jim glanced at the man's name badge. "Thanks Sargent McDonald, is it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like the kid. He gave me a couple of stretches I could use when I'm stuck on the front desk. Cured my bad back right up. But, as I said, he's got a reputation and..." The man let his words drift off but motioned to the calendar. Jim, feeling a bit like a puppet whose head was being pulled one way then another, finally realized what the Sargent meant.

"Damn. I forgot. He wasn't supposed to be here. But after this last week.."

"The Fortia kidnapping," McDonald nodded. "Heard you brought them in this morning. Good work on that by the way."

"Thanks," Jim offered offhandedly, trying to calculate just how much trouble Blair could get into in the twenty minutes since he'd heading off to Records. Wait a second, he'd volunteered to get the file. He must have known. It wasn't like Blair to forget things like that.

Pushing up from his desk, Jim make his excuses"Um he headed down to Records, do you mind.."

"No, no. I'm off duty now anyway. Good luck." The man couldn't have had a gleam in his eye, could he. Not that Jim had time to worry about that. He tried to extend his hearing, hoping to find his partner, yet worried about what he might hear.

As he'd said, it had been a long week. He'd catch bits of phrases, but he couldn't be hearing things right. "Gotta get my kiss" "Is he still there?" "Blair, don't forget about me."

As he approached the office the words cleared up, but not the meaning. "Ladies, ladies, there's plenty to go around. Now who's next?" But there was laughter in his partner's tone. Maybe, just maybe they'd make it out alive.

Pushing open the door embossed with Records, he saw what looked like a mob surrounding his partner. There were weapons, just not the normal cop kind. Long red nails, plunging necklines, and, he winced pulling the smell dial down to zero, a cloud of competing perfumes.

"Happy Valentines, couldn't let the glue that holds the P.D. together not get kisses on Valentines, could I?" As Blair made that remark, he turned towards the door. Jim knew the moment he'd been seen as his partner's heartbeat tripled.

"Oh hey, Jim. Sorry, were you waiting for the Kresiski file? Sarah?"

A young redhead, must be a temp, giggled as she handed the file over to Blair. "Here it is. I was on my way back, honest man."

With a sigh, the fortress of female flesh parted, letting Blair through. "Happy Valentines again!"

A chorus of "Bye Blair"s and "such a sweetie" ushered the two men out of the office.

"Mind telling me what that was all about, Partner?" That last word hadn't come out as a growl. He was sure it hadn't.

"Oh man, I almost thought I didn't have enough. It is so NOT safe to tease the animals."

Jim tipped his head, "You may want to lower the volume there, Junior. Just because they have jaws that bite and claws that catch."

Blair erupted into a fountain of giggles at that. "Lewis Carol? Depths. I always said you had depths." Shaking his head, so his hair swung, smacking into Jim's shoulder, he continued. "No, chocolate. I grabbed a few bags of the red Hershey's Kisses to share with the secretaries. One thing I learned, never piss off the support staff."

"Chocolate? That's what this is all about."

The grad student turned to him wearing a perplexed expression, "Of course. But don't worry. I saved a package at home. You can get your Valentine's kisses too."

It was a crowded corridor. It was in a police station. It was him and Blair and he knew the rumors had been flying for months. He should have been worried, or pissed off that Blair fed right into the gossips hands.

But the only thing that Jim felt was a wave of disappointment. Sure there were kisses waiting for him at home, but just the chocolate kind.

"Thanks Chief." Really, what else could he say.


End file.
